1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a chiropractic adjusting instrument and more particularly a device which is manually operated and controlled for applying a controlled force of adjustment at a very rapid speed in a precise and specific line of drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, chiropractic adjustments have usually been made by applying thumb thrust at predetermined contact points with a desired line of drive at a rapid speed, which speed is generated by the elbows of the person applying the thumb thrust being brought rapidly together. While such adjustments have produced beneficial results, the application of thumb thrust produces extreme fatigue, muscle strain, frequent elbow injury due to the elbows striking each other during rapid movement toward each other, and imprecision in the line of drive of the thumb thrust.